


Old lovers rejoined (IN NEED OF A NEW BETTER TITTLE)

by Daphne gordon (unitedfandomsoftheworld)



Series: Old shitty shit from wattpad (well everything I write is shitty but ok) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, OOC, Sabriel - Freeform, as always, destiel is just background, moved from wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedfandomsoftheworld/pseuds/Daphne%20gordon
Summary: What happened when Gabriel turned out not to be dead but like from before the horrrorshow that was what happened to him lately...This was written after all in 2015 and a little later... It was supposed to be like 50 tiny chapters ...





	1. 1

"Gabriel!" He shouted, runing trough the woods.He didnt know what happened he only knew he had to find his old lover, so he kept runing and shouting his name.until he heard a quiet plea, repeating like a mantra:"please sammy, help me" he followed the voice until he came to a clearing, Where Gabriel was. Bound to a tree, bleeding excesivly.  
In  
that he woke up and realise his lover was dead,and no matter how many times he ran for him trough the now all too familiar woods, He will never get him back. So he went and found a job for himself and his brother. It was a quick salt and burn. So it didnt set his mind off of Gabriel so he found another job, and another, and another, and another. It went so on for a few weeks until Dean started to get suspicious. So after a long and hard hunt he stopped in a diner and said to sam: " now explain me sammy, why are you so focused on hunting? i mean you always are but this is madness allready. You barely sleep and eat." "Its that ive been having nightamares about my old lover. " He replied and skiped the fact it was Gabriel. But told everything else there was to tell.


	2. 2

A month after the confession to Dean the nightmares stopped abruptly. That day Sammy found a job it was a series of weird accurances that were from what they could see a tricksters work. People who suffered were abusers who never met the hand of justice. When the boys figured it out Sammy was torn between doing the job or letting dean alone to finish it.he decided to stay strong or dean might suspect something when they found the trickster she was gorgeous, but deadly never the less. She had long curly red hair and and eyes like whiskey. They cornered her behind a bar when she saw them she seemed stunned like seeing someone she hadn't seen in a long time and didn't expect to see any time soon. Dean killed her quickly seeing it was his best chance.  
After that they went for a drink but Sam couldn't help but see Gabriel in the corner of his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like my fave what I wrote that's not the animals... But it's still cringy AF and I would need a writing tutor...


End file.
